Commercial and residential building structures typically receive utility services, such as electricity, water, and gas. The cost of each utility service usually is based on consumption. For example, the more electricity consumed, the greater the customer's bill for the electric service. To monitor consumption a utility meter may be maintained. The power company maintains a power meter for monitoring electricity. The water company maintains a water meter. When gas lines deliver gas to premises, a gas meter is maintained. Typically, utility meter reader personnel periodically inspect the utility meters to get an accurate indication of utility service consumption. The collected data has been used for customer billing purposes as well as for monitoring customer demand. In addition, utilities, such as electric utilities, may use personnel to manually take measurements to assess the quality of the service provided and efficiency of the distribution system. Such measurements may include primary line current, power delivered to a transformer, power factor, power delivered to a downstream branch, harmonic components of a power signal, load transients, load distribution, and/or others.
Utility companies desire automated methods of monitoring customer demand and consumption. In addition, utilities such as electric utilities desire to automate the assessment of the quality of the service provided. These and other advantages may be provided by one or more embodiments of the present invention.